Odium
by blueyedwonder
Summary: Harry and Draco finally move past there hatred for each other to something greater. *Slash*
1. Denial

                             Denial

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters.  All I own is this fucked up plot.

This story is SLASH!  It's about love, hate, and passion between Harry and Draco who are two guys.  If you can't handle that than screw you.  If this disgusts you than please hit the back button.  

            Harry Potter sleepily sat up and pulled on his glasses.  It was four thirty in the morning!  He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and a nice long relaxing ride on his broom sounded good.  He quietly dressed and gathered his broom and headed out to the Quidditch field.  

            Draco Malfoy was already there.  He was showing off even though no one was there.  What a prick.  Well Harry wasn't about to let him ruin his morning.  He mounted his broom and practiced his Wronski Feint, oblivious to Draco.  

            "Hey there Scarhead!"  

            "Hello Draco." 

            "Enjoying yourself are you?" Draco leered.  It slowly began to rain, but Harry kept on flying and Draco kept on taunting him.

            "I was," Harry said irritably.  He stopped in midair and turned away from Draco.  Swiftly and blindly Draco knocked into Harry's broom causing him to fall.  For a split second Harry hovered in the air and grabbed onto Draco's robes, bringing him down as well.  

            With a thud they landed on the wet grass, Draco on top of Harry.  It was a scene that Draco had fantasized about for years, part of his obsession/yearning.  His lips dripping wet he kissed Harry as passionately as he could.  He felt a fire rip through him and then he kissed him again. 

            "_What are you doing?!" Harry yelled, pushing Draco off.  _

            "I-I-I-"

            "Your really fucked up you know that?" Disgustedly Harry stormed off toward the castle, trying not think about how good that felt. 

            Draco didn't go to breakfast that morning.  He couldn't bear to face Harry after seeing the look of disgust on his face.  Screw that Potter!  He was just a stupid git who managed to be totally sexy and appealing.  _Stop it Draco, he told himself.  He would find a way to sort this out.           _

            Two days later Harry sat at the dinner table swishing his food across the plate.  

            "Harry what's the matter?" Hermione asked.  She put her arm across his back, but he shook it off.   "You've hardly been yourself lately.  We're worried about you," she said, gesturing to Ron.  

            "I'm fine!  Just leave me alone!"  He ran down to the dungeons, half hoping to see Draco.  

            A swift arm pulled him into Dungeon 3.  It was Draco.  

            "What are you doing?" Harry yelped, trying to pull away.  But Draco's grasp was too tight for him to pull free.  

            "Listen Potter- I mean Harry I think we should talk," Draco proposed.  He pressed Harry to the wall, forcing him to look at him. 

            "We have nothing to talk about," Harry said plainly.  

            "What about that other night when we kissed?" 

            "I don't want to talk about that Draco.  It was sick and wrong and I just want to forget it." 

            "I don't," Draco said, his voice breaking.  "Look Harry when I kissed you I felt something and I know you felt it too!" 

            "You're right I did," Harry admitted.  "I liked it, okay!  That scares me."

            "It shouldn't," Draco said.  He let go of Harry.  "You can go now."  But Harry didn't go.  Instead he seized Draco and kissed him, full on the mouth.  Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist while Harry placed his hands on the back of Draco's head, pressing his mouth harder against his.  

            "_What are you doing?" a shrill voice screamed.  It was Hermione.  And Ron. _

A/N:  Ha ha!  Bit of cliffhanger there!  I'll definitely update this don't worry.  In the meantime read my other stories.  Please review!  This is my first D/H fic so sorry if it sucks.  All flames will be used for Draco to roast marshmallows for Harry.    


	2. Goodbye my Love

                                            Good-bye my Love

Disclaimer: Well I guess I should accept the fact that my name is Lea not Joanne and that I don't own Harry Potter. Damn it!  Got to keep on dreaming though. 

            _"What is going on?" Ron screamed, moving away from the two kissing boys.  Harry dropped his hands from Draco's neck, but Draco kept a firm hold on Harry's waist.  _

            "Look Ron, Hermione I can explain!" he said, trying to think of how he could explain. "See we were just um-"

            "Kissing!" Hermione marveled.  She thought the whole thing was kind of cute.  

            "Well yes but-"

            "Why?" Ron wanted to know.  "You know what?  I don't want to know.  I just don't want to know!"  He ran back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione right along with him.

             "We're screwed!" Harry said simply.  He looked at Draco.

            "We'll sort it out.  But damn it Potter you should have let me do all the talking!" Draco said, aggravated.  He could have thought of something smooth and charming to say to Granger and the Weasel.  "Let's not worry about them.  Let's just think of us," he whispered with a kiss.  

            A few hours later Harry walked up to his dormitory, happy as a clam.  Ron was there waiting for him.  

            "Hello Ron."  Ron turned away, disgusted.  He knew what he had been doing.  "So now you're not talking to me?  Ron why can't you just accept this?  I'm still your best friend.  I'm still me.  Nothing's changed."

            "No, now you're just fucking Draco."  Harry sat down next to him.  He moved away.

            "What?  Are you afraid I'm going to like kiss you or something?  Because I wasn't planning on it!"

            "Maybe I want you to," Ron said quietly.  Harry shook his head and walked over to his own four poster.  

            "You're tired.  Get some sleep or take a cold shower or something.  It'll do you some good." 

            Meanwhile, Draco _was taking a cold shower.  He knew he couldn't stay with Harry, he knew they wouldn't last.  Especially now that the little Potterettes knew about them.  He slipped on his robes and went to find Harry.  _

            Harry was sound asleep when he felt someone lie down next to him.   It was Draco.  He greeted him a sleepy kiss.  

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Ssshh.  Let's take a walk."  Harry slipped on his clothes and followed Draco down to the grounds.  

            "So what do want to talk about?" Harry asked. 

            "What do you think I want to talk about?"

            "Us."  Before he could respond Harry pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

            "Look Potter, I just can't do this anymore," Draco said coldly. 

            "Do what?  Snog me?" 

            "We can't be together.  At least not right now.  Your really sexy and all, but no."

            "But why not?  We were in l-l-"

            "Love?  No Potter, snogging in the hallways is not love.  It's lust.  Pure and simple.   Sure I've wanted you for years, but I don't love you," Draco said, lying through his teeth.  "Love is for saps Potter.  I don't want to be a gooshy, girly, sap.  Good-bye my lo- I mean Potter.  Good-bye."  

            Harry stared as Draco walked away, his face hard and cold.  As cold as ice. 

A/N: Sorry that was so short.  More to come!  Don't worry, I won't end it there.  


	3. Come Back

                                                                                     Come Back  

Disclaimer: Still don't own any Harry Potter characters.  *sniffle*

A/N: I know this series has been really rushed, but I'm working on three other stories so this isn't exactly my *biggest* priority.  So I'm not really going to slow it down much.  About another chapter or two after this and this fan fiction is done.  I have another series going which I'll be updating soon (its not slash) and I'll be writing some twincest soon so if you like that kind of stuff then watch out.  Now for the story.  

            Harry sat in the Potion's dungeon measuring out powdered beetles and staring at Draco.  Draco didn't return the gaze, but just seeing him was enough for Harry.  It had been three weeks since Draco left and each day Harry had fallen more and more in love with him.  He had always been attracted to him, but when they kissed he knew it was love.  

            "Harry?" a sexy voice said loudly.

            "Say what?" he said dumbly.  Parvati was standing in front of him, smiling an irresistible smile.  

            "I was asking if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.  You know, we could get a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and then go up to the Shrieking Shack.  I heard it's haunted," she said, fingering his tie. 

             "Potter, Patil!  Go flirt somewhere else!  The Potion's dungeon is not a make out room!" Snape spat.  Harry rolled his eyes.  They hadn't even kissed!  

              "So, what about it?" Parvati asked, ignoring Snape.  

              Harry glanced at Draco.  "Sure, why not?  I'll meet you in the common room at noon, tomorrow, okay?" he said, knowing Draco was eavesdropping.

               "It's a date!" Parvati said, giggling like a silly schoolgirl.  Which she pretty much was.   Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Draco, fuming.  Just the way he wanted it.

                Saturday, at noon Harry pulled on his best robes and strode down to the common room.  Parvati was waiting there in her crisp black robes, with her hair plaited tightly.  She didn't look much different, but she was still really pretty. 

            "Shall we?" she giggled slightly.  

            "Yeah, let's go," Harry said, taking her hand in his.  They stayed like that all day.  Harry explored Zonko's, Parvati tried on new robes and hairpieces, and then they drank a butter beer.  

              "What do you want to do now?" Harry asked, once his tankard was empty.  

             "Can we go to the Shrieking Shack?  I've always thought that would be like the best make out place!"  Harry felt woozy and tried to remember why he had come on this date.  Then he saw Draco standing next on the path to the shack and agreed.

            "Let's go!"  Arm in arm they sauntered past Draco up to the hill.  Parvati eagerly kissed Harry and he managed to kiss back while staring at Draco.  He was so obviously jealous.  Harry tried to hold back his laugher, afraid he might choke on Parvati's tongue.  

            That night after dinner, Harry sat on the stone steps outside, staring at the mountains and thinking of love when Draco sat down next to him.

            "Are you happy now?" he said coldly.

            "Why?  Should I be?" Harry responded.

            "Well you got what you wanted.  You made me jealous.  You made me sorry.  Now you can go snog your little girlfriend, Potter.  I really don't care."  Harry was surprised at the hatred in Draco's voice.  It made him want to cry.

            "I ended things with her," Harry said coolly.  He had told Parvati that afternoon that he didn't want to be in a relationship at the moment.  She had gone and snogged with Dean as a response.  

            "I hope it wasn't because of me," Draco said, in a sarcastic tone.  

            "Actually, it was." 

            "Well then you're wasting your time, because I already made my decision."  Draco's voice was icy and distant.  

            "Draco, can't we just be together?" 

            "No Potter." 

            "Why not?" Harry whispered.  

            "Because I have a reputation to uphold!  Besides I don't like the things I feel when I'm around you!" Draco said his voice cracking.  He turned away to conceal his tears, but Harry knew they were there.

            "Do you love me?"

            "No."

            "Are you sure?"

            "No." 

            "So you love me?" Harry prodded.  

            "YES POTTER!  I LOVE YOU, OKAY?" Draco screamed.  

            "Then come back to me."

            "No."

            As Draco walked away, Harry could only whisper, "Come back."

A/N: Just one more chappy!   


	4. Stay

                                                            Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  J.K. Rowling does.

A/N:  I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!  Yea! 

            Draco sat by the lake, throwing in pebbles and regretting ever leaving Potter.  God, he loved him so much.  Damn that Potter for being so fucking attractive.  He really loved him, but something that felt that good had to end in pain.  

            Harry sat in his dorm, thinking almost the same thing.  He missed Draco like hell and wanted him back so bad.  

            After a lot of thinking and a lot of pain, Draco decided to swallow his pride and get back with Potter.  He started toward the castle when a tall black haired boy walked out.  Draco couldn't move.  The Boy Who Lived himself walked up to Draco, saying nothing, but giving him looks that were words alone.  Finally Draco leapt into his arms and kissed him full on.  Harry stood in shock for a moment before returning the kiss.

            "I love you so much," Harry whispered.

            "Shut up Potter and just fucking kiss me."  

            Hours later, the two boys lie together in bed, holding each other and whispering sweet nothings into the night.  

            "I don't know if we should do this," Harry concluded.  "Maybe you were right.  Maybe we just shouldn't be together."  

            "Don't do this Harry," Draco said, using his lover's first name for once, "I finally came back, don't leave now.  Just stay." 

            Harry did stay, he stayed to fuck Draco long into the night, but when Draco awoke, he was alone.  

            "Damn that Potter!" he cried into the pillow.  He was gone.  How could he do this?

            "What's your problem?" a soft voice asked.  Harry stood wearing nothing but a towel, and a grin.  

            "You didn't leave!" Draco kissed Harry happily and pulled him onto the bed.

            "Of course not.  I just needed a shower." 

            The rest of the day was spent loving.  Harry had stayed and Draco had returned.  It was all okay.  

A/N: I know that sucked and that nothing really happened, but this series kind of lost its meaning.  I'll write some more slash soon.


End file.
